infinite_infinities_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Infinities RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Infinite Infinities RPG Within these pages you will find the rules, methodologies and ideas which make up the Infinite Infinities RPG. What is Infinite Infinities? Infinite Infinities is a fantasy RPG meant to be played on a tabletop with dice, pencil and paper. It was written by Charlie Griffin, and inspired by the many already existing tabletop RPG's and video game RPG's. The intent was to create a system which has more similarities to the video game genre, while maintaining the playability of the tabletop genre. As the name implies, this is a game where anything can happen. The rule set gives a distinct guideline to provide structure, but at the discretion of the Game Master (GM) there can be exceptions to anything! The idea is that the GM can create any world to play with this system without having to follow pre-established ideas and lore. You will find the names of familiar races and classes, but the implementations and racial characteristics may not be what you expect. These are guidelines to help break the traditional mindset. The key component is that everyone have fun, and prepare to infinitely stretch the limits of your reality. How to Play Infinite Infinities is a Table Top Role Playing Game. This implies that a group of people will gather around a table to play this game. The table will be used to roll dice, papers, maps, miniatures, cell phones, drinks, snacks, etc. Modern advances in technology have made it possible to play a Table Top RPG without a physical table, dice, papers, maps, miniatures, etc... So how you choose to play is entirely up to you in that regard. The true key component is the Role Playing Game, or RPG for short. In Infinite Infinities, you take on the role of a fictional character. Likely, this will be a character you create, however it may be a character someone provides you to play. This character is defined by two things: the character sheet and the player. The character sheet illustrates aspects of the character such as how strong they are, what they look like, what race they are, and things they know how to do. It's the player, though, that brings the character to life by imbuing it with a personality and motivations. But what do you do with this character? You go on an adventure in the collective imagination of the players at the table, orchestrated by the Game Master. The possibilities of what this adventure could be are endless and are affected by each person at the table. Playing Infinite Infinities is part cooperative storytelling and part statistic juggling. This statistic juggling is where the character sheets come in to play. On the character sheets are the statistics of each character, what they can do, what they are carrying, etc. But remember, in the realm of the imagination, anything is possible. So don't think of the character sheet as a limitation as much as it is a guideline or even a collection of historical facts. Character Creation Playing the Game Navigation * Character Creation * Index Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse